¿Renraku Mada? ZaDR
by Invader Lira
Summary: El primer Songfic que hago. Renraku Mada Kagamine Rin. Dib se fue, Zim se siente frustrado al no recibir la llamada de Dib. Flashbacks, Tristeza, Amor... Lemon! ZaDR! Yaoi! Mi primer Lemon que hago! :D


_**Hola de nuevo! Despues de que subi algunos nuevos fics en fanfiction, se me ocurrio hacer un Songfic ZaDR, bueno, pensaba que canción tomar asi que, escogi una de Kagamine Rin **_ watch?v=GOo1Dk9jexw _**Esta canción me hizo llorar T_T La canción es Renraku Mada (¿Por qué no has llamado?)Y sip, esto es ZaDR, Como siempre, Invazor Zim no me pertenece, es de Jhonen Vasquez… Precaucion, este capitulo tiene un Lemon, Buenoo, ojala lo disfruten! ^w^ (Obviamente… es el primer Lemon que escribo o/o)**_

¿Renraku Mada?

(¿Por qué no has llamado?)

_:::"Tu te fuiste hasta una alborotada ciudad… Con tu nueva chaqueta, y ya no volviste…":::_

Pensó el alíen, ese alíen caminaba por las calles cubiertas de nieve, este vestía de ropa de invierno, una chaqueta negra junto con una bufanda rosa, vestía siempre los pantalones, botas y guantes de siempre, y tenia el cabello largo y un poco alborotado… Él no se encontraba con su actitud de siempre, no se veía su orgullo y satisfacción… Solo en él se encontraba una cara seria y con los ojos mirando el suelo… ¿Qué le paso a ese alíen Zim…? Ese alíen solo caminaba sin rumbo y sin destino en el parque de la ciudad… Al parecer quería despejar su mente de algo… Pero… ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Solo el alíen caminaba… Hasta que escucho unas risas de diversión y algo cursis, centro su mirada, y al parecer, era una pareja, un chico y una chica, al parecer se divertían, paseaban por el parque hablando de muchas cosas, tal vez eran novios y tenían una cita, para ellos nada les importaría que solo estar juntos estos tiempos… Para Zim… Solo le llegaban recuerdos… Esos malditos recuerdos que si Zim recordaría, se le rompería el alma entera… Esos recuerdos con… Dib

::FLASHBACK::

El alíen corría por el parque, al parecer, estaba apurado, tenia una cara algo asustada, al parecer, alguien lo estaba persiguiendo

Déjame en paz humano cabezón! –Grito Zim sin parar de correr

Ya te he dicho que no soy cabezón! –Grito Dib quien estaba persiguiendo a Zim

Ni creas que me rendiré! –Hablo Zim que volteaba a verlo mientras corría

Oh si lo harás... –Susurro Dib, este al correr, salto a una roca ganando impulso y que este casi flotara por el aire, Zim aun corriendo y sin prestar lo que hacia Dib, Dib aterrizo justo en el y lo tomo de los brazos –Que te dije? –Este se burlo

Desde cuando haces movimientos así?! –Dijo Zim tratando de zafarse

Desde la primera vez que te vi… –Sonríe pícaro y acaricia su mentón

Eh… -Zim se sonroja y sonríe- Sera porque soy atractivo o por que casi destruyo tu planeta –rie un poco poniendo sus brazos en los hombros de Dib

Jejeje, creo que por las dos cosas –rie un poco y pone sus manos en las caderas de Zim

Los dos se miraron al instante, Dib admiraba ver el rostro de Zim, tan solo acaricio sus suaves labios abriéndolos un poco, este se acercó para besarlo, pero primero, quiso ver la cara de Zim, Zim tenia una cara de inocencia y pena al sentir que era dominado por Dib, Dib sonrió y beso sus labios lentamente mientras acariciaba su cadera, Zim correspondió ruborizándose mas acaricio las mejillas de Dib, duraron así un rato hasta que se separaron por falta de aire.

Mi cabezón… -hablo Zim tímido

Mi alíen… -Hablo Dib acariciando la mejilla de Zim

Que te gustaría hacer ahora? –Hablo Zim sonriendo

Que te parece si paseamos un rato? –Dib sonríe tomando la mano de Zim

Esta bien –Zim sonríe y abraza el brazo de Dib

::FIN DEL FLASHBACK::

Zim suspiro… al parecer, Dib y el son novios ahora, solo que ahora Dib ya no estaba en la ciudad, al parecer, el y su familia se han ido por un tiempo a otra ciudad por el trabajo del Prof. Membrana, durarían largos meses, pero obvio, tendrían que venir tarde o temprano… Afortunadamente, mientras Dib no estaba, al menos podían llamarse por teléfono, mensajearse o usar el chat del internet, para Zim eso lo tranquilizaba, le agradaba saber que "su Dib" estuviera bien y que lo extrañaba, pero el día de ayer, Zim le mensajeo a Dib en su celular, pasaron unas cuantas horas, Zim se preocupaba por eso y empezó a mandar mensajes a toda hora. Como no había resultado contestarle, decidió usar la internet, trato de ver si Dib esta disponible, pero no…

_::::"Como no se donde estas, no se por donde empezar a buscarte"::::_

Zim devastado dejo de ver a la pareja y camino sin destino en el parque, a cada minuto que pasaba, sacaba su celular, tan solo al abrirlo checaba por si hay mensajes nuevos, pero no, incluso subió el volumen de timbre de llamada, por si Dib podría contestarle… El susurraba en cada momento…

… Contesta Dib-Humano contesta… -Susurro Zim guardando su celular, como Zim había enviado muchos mensajes y llamadas el día de ayer, pensó que Dib le molestaría eso, así que dejo de teclear el celular por un buen rato. Si tanto problema tenia en no ver a su Dib… ¿Por qué no iba por el? Obviamente, Zim tiene que cumplir una promesa…

::FLASHBACK::

Entonces… Te vas...-Hablo Zim con la mirada abajo

En realidad, me iré por un tiempo a otra ciudad por el trabajo de mi padre…-Hablo Dib rascando su cabeza algo triste

Pero porque tienes que irte junto con tu hermana con el? Siempre los deja solos en casa-Hablo Zim mirándolo arqueando la ceja

Eso hace ya que su trabajo esta aquí –Dib suspira- Dice que no nos dejara solos aquí… Además, creo que ahora a mi padre le importamos un poco mas… -Hablo Dib poniendo la mano en el hombro de Zim

… Entonces, pienso ir también –Hablo Zim viéndolo

Creo que no Zim –Hablo Dib suspirando

Porque? Que tiene de malo acompañarte?! –Hablo Zim algo enojado, este pensaba que Dib no quería que su familia u otras personas lo vieran salir con un chico, en especial, con un alíen

Porque… -Dib tomo el mentón de Zim y lo miro a los ojos- No quiero que te descubran…

Pero nadie puede descubrirme, mi disfraz engaña a cualquiera, solo un pretexto de mi enfermedad de la piel y es todo, para todos, soy un humano normal –Hablo Zim viéndolo

No sabes como son los otros jefes de mi padre, cuando me vieron a mi, se sorprendieron por…

Tu gran cabezota –Hablo Zim riendo un poco

Si… Oye! –Dib se ruborizo, pero luego rio ante eso- Je, bueno… Si, en realidad, como mi padre es científico, sus jefes también, al parecer, cuando me vieron a mi por mi cabeza, me estudiaron e hicieron pruebas conmigo por si tenia una enfermedad o algo asi…-Hablo Dib algo molesto

No hay problema, puedo esconderme de ellos, además no estorbare ante los asuntos familiares –Hablo Zim sonriendo

Ah… -Dib suspira- Zim, creo que mejor deberías quedarte, ok…? No quiero que te pase una barbaridad…

Pero no me pasara nada –Hablo Zim haciéndose el valiente

Por favor Zim… -Hablo Dib tomando el rostro de Zim, lo miro a los ojos, los ojos de Dib se reflejaban al ver la cara del alíen, al parecer, Zim al ver esos ojos, parecía que Dib decía la verdad…

… Esta bien Dib… Tratare de no ir –Hablo Zim algo triste, pero en si, confiaba en su novio

Te prometo que te hablare todos los días por el celular, hasta mensajearte y poder verte por internet –Dib sonrie

Es una promesa…? –Hablo Zim viendo a Dib

Es una promesa –Dib sonríe sonrojándose con ver a Zim, los dos se juntaron y se besaron con ternura.

::FIN DEL FLASHBACK::

_:::"Tu me decías que realmente me amabas… Eso decías, me lo decías…"::: _

Zim pensó, en su noviazgo, Dib y Zim siempre andaban juntos cada momento, oían cada palabra que uno decía del otro… Aunque… en veces tenían algunos problemas en la relación, Zim con tan solo recordar esas discusiones se tapo el rostro y limpio unas lagrimas que salían de sus ojos, no quería que nadie lo viera llorar… Las discusiones que siempre tenían los dos eran sobre trabajos escolares, promesas entre otros… Pero lo que más discutían… Era porque se enamoraron…

¿Por qué dos enemigos dejaron el pasado en el pasado, y poder presenciar un hermoso presente? Si desde la primera vez que se vieron, se desearon la muerte el uno al otro, hacían bromas pesadas que los hacia poner en ridículo, en sus batallas casi se quitan la vida… Pero… Ahora porque están juntos y ahora se protegen uno mismo… Esta es una pareja rara… Volviendo al tema… Discutían por esto…

::FLASHBACK::

En la casa de Zim, la puerta de entrada estaba abierta, en ella se presenciaba a dos sombras… Esas dos sombras al parecer eran Dib y Zim… Dib abrazaba a su novio como nunca, al parecer no quería separarse de el nunca, Zim se sostenía de Dib, estaba ruborizado ante el abrazo de Dib, hace minutos discutían sobre su relación… "¿Por qué me amas ahora?" "Si para ti soy lindo ahora, porque de niños me decías monstruo verde horrible?" "¿Por qué haces chistes de mi cabeza si ya somos novios y no enemigos?"… Esas preguntas se hacían a cada instante, casi no obtenían respuestas… Era obvio, de niños eran los peores enemigos del mundo, como decía antes, el pasado ya es pasado… Pero con tantas preguntas asi, eso rompería su relación, para calmar las cosas, Dib solo abrazo a su pequeño alíen… Demostrando cuanto lo quería…

Zim… Yo te amo como nunca, no sabes cuanto… -Hablo Dib acariciando la espalda de su novio

… -Zim no podía articular una palabra, aun teniendo en duda las preguntas y discusiones, también por el abrazo y las palabras que Dib le decía para olvidar lo que hacia romper su relación…

Hay que dejar todo en el pasado… Y vivir en el presente… Juntos –Hablo Dib suavemente y directo con Zim, por nada en el mundo quería separarse de su único amor…

"_Intento creerte… Pero no se, porque no puedo…"_

D-Dib… Tr-Trato de creerte… Yo se que dices la verdad… Pero… Con las cosas que hemos pasado… -Hablo Zim tembloroso, acerco su mano a la espalda de Dib, pero al tocarla, Dib lo jalo con fuerza separándolo de el, Dib lo miro serio.

Ya vamos con lo mismo… -Hablo Dib algo triste y molesto a la vez, concentro su mirada a la puerta, alejo a Zim de el y camino a la puerta saliendo de ahí, la cerro de golpe por lo molesto que estaba, el ya estaba harto que las cosas del pasado hicieran romper una relación solida… Zim solo cayó de rodillas, bajo su rostro al suelo y empezó a llorar, se arrepintió de haber dicho tales palabras… Pensaba que Dib jamás lo perdonaría por eso…

::FIN DEL FLASHBACK::

Por suerte, dejaron ese tema para siempre, Dib perdono a su Zim, Zim prometió no volver hacer preguntas así… Eran niños, es normal que los niños se peleen… Pero ahora, Zim pensaba que talvez esas discusiones afectaron a Dib y talvez por eso ya no quería llamarlo…

"_Te hecho de menos… ¿Tu a mi no?"_

"_Siempre he estado esperando tu llamada"_

Dib le prometió a Zim llamarlo todos los días para que él no se preocupara por el, Zim escribió tantos mensajes, eso representaba que en realidad lo extrañaba con todo el corazón, lo echaba de menos… Extrañaba ver sus ojos de color oji-miel, su gran cabeza, su peinado, su rostro… Sus labios… Su otra forma de vivir… Pero, ¿Qué hay de Dib? ¿Por qué ya no respondía sus llamadas? Acaso… ¿Dib ya no le interesaba Zim? ¿Acaso se canso de andar con el? ¿Acaso ya lo echo al olvido…?

"_¿Quién eres…? Tengo miedo a que digas eso…"_

"_Ya no tengo valor para llamarte…"_

Dib le había dicho a Zim que mejor se quedara y que no lo siguiera, obviamente, quería protegerlo de cualquier peligro que podría pasar… ¿O acaso quiso que se quedara para que la gente no lo viera con el? La sociedad no esta acostumbrada en ver relaciones de homosexuales y lesbianas, era muy raro en todos los sentidos, Zim pensaba en eso, talvez pensaba que Dib no lo quería tan cerca de el ya que lo llamarían extraño o loco por andar con un chico…

Zim tan solo se sentó en una banca del parque, quito la nieve que tenia y se sento, pensó en todas esas cosas… A caso Dib consideraba raro o extraño a Zim…? Zim solo tomo su teléfono, lo abrió por si habían mensajes, pero nada aun… Solo lo cerro y golpeo el celular en su frente, el pelo que casi cubria sus ojos, aprovecho en llorar por haber pensado tal barbaridad…

Ya no se si poder llamarte… Si tanto me amas… Porque no me respondes? –Susurro Zim viendo su celular mientras soltaba lagrimas…

Sin mas remedio, Zim se levanto, guardo su celular y se fue caminando por el camino que lo llevaba a su hogar, era un poco tarde y pensó que una caminata en el parque lo relajaría, pero no. Al llegar a su casa, se acercó a la puerta y al parecer, Gir abrió la puerta antes que el

Hola amo! Ya esta mejor? –Hablo Gir sonriendo con una bolsa de frituras en la mano

No Gir, aun no estoy bien –Hablo Zim entrando a su hogar

Ow esta triste amo? –Hablo Gir un poco preocupado

… Algo asi –Susurro Zim

Quiere que le prepare unos waffles? Eso me hace sentir feliz! –Hablo Gir contento

No Gir –Hablo Zim quitándose la peluca y los lentes –Voy a descansar, tu y Minialce no me molesten, ok?

Si amo –Hablo Gir algo desanimado

Zim se dirigió a la cocina, abrió la tapa de la basura que lo conducía a su laboratorio, entro al bote y se fue directo a su laboratorio, solo este camino a su habitación en donde el descansaba, entro a su habitación y se tiro a la cama suspirando, estaba un poco cansado por lo que pasaba, asi que se durmió algo molesto…

"_Cuando quise darme cuenta, tu apareciste"_

::FLASHBACK::

Zim estaba en el portón de la escuela, recargado de espalda a la pared estaba algo impaciente, zapateaba el pie a cada minuto, suspiraba algo aburrido y se fijaba por la puerta de la escuela, el estaba esperando a Dib, al parecer tenían una cita hoy, al salir, un maestro llamo a Dib por algo, dijo Dib que no tardaría mucho, asi que Zim lo espero, pero lo espero casi media hora, el se estaba impacientando, pensaba que Dib se olvido de la cita de hoy con Zim, asi que este se cruzo de brazos

Ese Dib-Humano… -Gruño molesto, puso sus brazos detrás de la cabeza y dio unos pasos para irse, pero una voz lo detuvo

ZIM! –Grito Dib que este salía de la escuela corriendo, corría ya que Zim se iba

Dib? –Susurro Zim viendo a Dib, Dib se acerco y tomo aire algo cansado de correr, Zim estaba sorprendido en como Dib no quería que se fuera

Perdón… Por hacerte… Esperar… -Jadeo Dib algo cansado vio a Zim

"_(Perdon por hacerte esperar) Me pediste disculpas"_

Zim solo lo vio, se enterneció en como Dib se disculpaba ante el, al parecer, el lo decía en serio, Zim iva articular la palabra "esta bien" pero de eso, recordó que lo hizo esperar mas de media hora

Por supuesto que no! –Hablo Zim cruzándose de brazos

"_Por supuesto que no quiero perdonarte"_

… Eh…? –Dib se sorprendió ante eso, le sorprendía como Zim dijera eso – P-Porque?

Obvio, te espere media hora, que diablos hacías allá adentro? Acaso te castigaron? Acaso se te olvido algo? Acaso charlabas con los maestros? O acaso estabas con otro u otra?! –Hablo Zim muy enojado, el odiaba mucho la tardanza, como si de un maestro se tratase, el era un extraterrestre invasor, odiaba mucho lo que lo hacia esperar, talvez el desespero del alien enoja mucho a Dib, y talvez por esa razón… No lo llame

::FIN DEL FLASHBACK::

"_Otra vez tengo el mismo sueño…"_

Zim se despertó, estaba sorprendido, sintió un golpe en el cuerpo, se sobo los ojos para ver bien, al parecer el se cayo de su cama, se notaban las sabanas tiradas y algunas almohadas sin acomodar, al parecer había soñado ese momento que le había pasado junto con Dib, se rasco un poco la cabeza y sobo sus antenas algo molesto y modorro por haber despertado de su sueño, al hacerlo, fijo su mirada a su celular que estaba en la cómoda… Este con tan solo verlo bajo su mirada y suspiro de tristeza…

"…_Y se como acabara…"_

El alíen amaba tanto a su Dib… Lo ama tanto… Que entrego su alma y cuerpo a el… Solo por el… Solo por su amor…

::FLASHBACK:: (Advertencia, Lemon)

Zim y Dib estaban sentados en el sofá, al parecer estaban en la sala de la casa de Dib, ellos se besaban y abrazaban, no se podían preocupar por nada en el mundo, el padre de Dib estaba trabajando y su hermana Gaz andaba en un centro de videojuegos. Dib y Zim besaban sus labios sin descansar, aunque les faltara el aire, no querían separarse por nada en el mundo…

D-Dib… -Hablo Zim jadeando mientras la abrazaba tembloroso

Si Zim…? –Susurro Dib oliendo el cuello de Zim

N-No pares… -Jadeo Zim abrazando a Dib para que siguiera

Jamás me detendré… -Ante esas palabras Dib beso el cuello de Zim, Zim empezó a tener una nueva experiencia con Dib, esa experiencia era embriagante y placentera, Zim solo levanto mas el cuello para que Dib tuviera mas espacio, Dib gustoso beso entrecortado el cuello de su amado alíen causándole cosquillas y excitación ante el alíen.

D-Dib! –Jadeo Zim

Si Zim…? Te pasa algo? –hablo Dib algo preocupado que dejo de besarle el cuello

C-Como… Es que eres… Tan pocesivo conmigo…? –susurro Zim jadeando

Hm… -Dib sonríe y acaricia su mentón – Porque no dejare que un invasor sea así conmigo… Cuando nos comprometimos… No recuerdas que también fui asi como lo estoy haciendo contigo…? –Susurro Dib casi en los labios del alíen

S-Si… -Zim con tan solo recordarlo, al estar con Dib ahora como su pareja se a comportado de una manera diferente, se a comportado tan inocente, penoso, tierno, un poco fastidioso pero romántico con su Dib

Dib sonrió pícaro y volvió a besar los labios del alíen, Zim correspondió rodeando los brazos en el cuello de Dib, mientras Dib posaba sus manos en la cintura de Zim lo acariciaba con suma ternura y delicadez, como si de un cristal se tratara, pasaron algunos minutos y se separaron del beso tomando aire, se miraron el uno al otro con suma calidez y volvieron a besarse, pero esta vez, Zim sintió en su interior algo raro, raro, extraño, viscoso… Pero embriagante, Dib metió la lengua en la cavidad de Zim, era la primera vez que Dib hacia algo así, todo el tiempo se han besado en los labios, pero de lengua, era una nueva experiencia, Zim solo estaba sorprendido y a la vez ruborizado ante la nueva experiencia con Dib, la lengua de Dib acariciaba cada parte del interior de Zim, pero este se concentro en encontrar la lengua de Zim, al encontrarla la saboreo y con cada rozada que daba, Zim gemía aun besando a Dib, al sentir esa sensación, quiso seguir el juego, empezó a besarlo de lengua haciendo que sus lenguas se juntaran y se unieran en un rito de amor placentero, duraron asi por varios minutos, cuando faltaba el aire que necesitaban, Zim sintió algo en su entrepierna, vio por un segundo y era la mano de Dib rozando su entrepierna con delicadeza, Zim inocente se separo un poco de Dib por la sensación, digamos que si le gusta, pero como es todo un inocente ante nuevas reacciones…

Ah! –Zim gimió y separo sus labios de Dib

Pasa algo…? –Susurro Dib mirando a Zim

P-Porque me acaricias ahí…? Nunca me acariciaste ahí…-Jadeo Zim ante eso, aun seguía asi ya que Dib no paraba de acariciarle

… -Este sonrojado y apenado por esa acción quito la mano de ahí rápidamente –Lo lamento… no me pude contener… -Hablo Dib apenado por lo que acaba de hacer, pensó que Zim no estaría listo para esas cosas…

L-Los humanos hacen eso…? –Hablo Zim aun con las mejillas hervidas

Pues… -Se rasca la cabeza- Los humanos hacen eso con sus parejas como muestra de amor, pero la pareja tiene que estar de acuerdo ante hacer ese acto –Hablo Dib ruborizado

L-lo haces porque me amas mucho…? –Hablo Zim brillándole los ojos

Bueno… Me gustas mucho… Eres… Eres perfecto, eres lindo, eres tierno, eres gracioso en veces, eres orgulloso… No aguanto mas en poder tomarte y que seas mio –Lo abraza contra a el acostando su cabeza en la cabeza de Zim- Pero esta bien si no quieres, yo respeto eso –Hablo Dib acariciando el cabello de Zim

…-Zim no sabia que hacer, como no conocía esos actos humanos que hace la gente, pensó que si no haría lo que Dib hizo, seguro pensaría Dib que no lo amaba… -D-Dib

Si Zim? –Hablo Dib viéndolo

Q-Quiero hacer… Lo que los humanos hacen…-Hablo Zim ruborizado y decidido

Q-Que cosa? –Dib se sorprendió ante lo que dijo

Q-Quiero hacer lo que acabas de hacerme… -Hablo Zim sonrojado y tartamudeando

… Estas seguro… ¿De que quieres entregarte a mi?-Dib estaba sorprendido

… S-Si –susurro Zim apenado y tímido, Dib sonrió de una forma cálida y tierna, beso los labios de Zim suavemente, fue un corto beso hasta que lo miro

Vamos a mi habitación –Susurro Dib al ver a Zim

D-De acuerdo… -Zim se iba a levantar de su asiento, hasta que sintió los brazos de Dib en su cintura, este se ruborizo y con un impulso, Dib cargo a Zim con cuidado, Zim no era tan pesado después de todo, solo Zim se ruborizo tímido, Dib sonrió y camino cargándolo hasta llegar a su habitación, al llegar, Dib cerro la puerta y se dirigió a su cama, ahí, recostó a su indefenso alíen con cuidado, Zim lo miraba directamente a los ojos, Dib se metió a la cama y quedo sobre Zim apoyándose de un brazo para no aplastarlo, este acaricio la mejilla de Zim con delicadeza y con un dedo acariciaba los suaves labios del alíen, en cambio, Zim se dejaba llevar por la experiencia que tenia, tenia las mejillas hervidas y su cuerpo temblaba un poco por cada caricia que recibía. Dib beso sus labios en un tierno y corto beso, de eso, se separo un poco y se quito la gabardina que tenía, luego empezó a subirse un poco la camisa hasta que Zim hablo

Dib… ¿Por qué te quitas la ropa? –Hablo Zim arqueando la ceja

Bueno… -suspira- En una relación así, no se necesita la ropa porque te puede estorbar y te puede entrar calor –Hablo Dib quitándose la camisa, este revelo su pecho, Zim se sonrojo, de niños, Dib era algo debilucho, pero con el pasar del tiempo tenia el pecho firme y algunos músculos que lo hacían ver sumamente sexy…

… Ca-Calor? Porque calor? –Zim ruborizado veía el cuerpo de su novio, no se había dado cuenta de que últimamente se a echo mas fuerte

Pronto lo sabrás… Solo debes averiguarlo… -Susurro Dib y ataco su cuello con besos, Zim jadeaba a cada beso que le daba, estiro su cuello para que el pudiera tener mas facilidad de besarlo, el se tenso al sentir como la lengua de Dib lamia de abajo arriba el cuello de Zim, este temblaba ante la sensación, pero sin duda alguna le encantaba como Dib lo tuviera en sus brazos, Zim al sentir tanta cercanía, cada beso, cada caricia, cada lamida, tenia calor, sudaba un poco por la experiencia, junto con sus mejillas rojas se separo un poco de Dib

Dib… T-Tengo calor… -Susurro Zim apenado- Creo… que mejor… -Zim no podía terminar la frase, pero de eso, se quito los guantes que el traía, Dib con tan solo ver eso, sonrió, se separo un poco de él, quería ver como su novio se despojaba de su propia ropa, Zim prosiguió en quitarse la camisa, se la quitaba lentamente, lo cual hacia que Dib se estremeciera y se sonrojara al ver el torso desnudo de su novio, Zim al quitárselo se cubrió un poco con los brazos, al parecer, Zim era fuerte, pero no se notaba que tenia fuerza en su cuerpo, al ver su cuerpo estaba delgado, suave, terso… Como si de una chica se tratase, Dib se enterneció en ver a Zim tan inocente, inofensivo… Queria tocar su cuerpo, pero espero un poco para que Zim le diera permiso. Zim sonrojado se recostó en la cama suavemente y dejo de cubrirse con los brazos, Zim solo vio a Dib como señal de que empezara, Dib sonrojado quería explorar la anatomía del torso del alíen, este con manos hábiles acaricio el pecho de Zim con delicadeza, Zim con el roce que recibía gemía de placer tapándose la boca por un gemido fuerte que daba. Dib con un dedo, delineo el torso al estomago de Zim, haciendo que este tiemble por la sensación, Dib se divertía como Zim fuera así con el. Con ambas manos acaricio en donde se suponía que estarían los pezones, Zim no tenia, solo tenia una suave piel verde, esa parte de anatomía Irken era diferente a la humana, pero aun asi, Dib sobo las manos suavemente y con los dedos pellizcaba un poco la suave piel, Zim gimio aceleradamente por la sensación

Ahh.. Ahí… -Susurro Zim algo ronco

Te gusta que te acaricie, verdad…? –Susurro Dib acercando su cara al pecho del Irken

S-Si… -Zim sonrojado sudaba por el calor, de eso, Dib empezó a lamer el pecho del Irken, Zim dio un gran gemido al sentir una humedad exitante en su pecho, este sudaba cada vez mas rápido, teniendo un calor interno, con la mano quería despojarse de la peluca que traía puesta, esta le causaba mas calor, pero luego se fijo en Dib, Dib lo miraba extrañado…

… Eh… Prosigue… -Susurro Dib desviando la mirada

Porque no te quitas tu peluca y los lentes de tus ojos? –Hablo Dib viéndolo

… No es nada solo prosigue –Susurro Dib algo penoso

… Te da calor y te molesta, verdad? –Hablo Dib acariciando la mejilla de su novio

… Pero asi esta bien, puedo aguantar –Hablo Zim apenado

… Ya se que piensas… Piensas que asi me gustas mucho solo por esa peluca y esos anteojos? –Hablo Dib algo serio

… -Zim se quedo callado, de eso, Dib despojo la peluca del Irken revelando sus largas antenas, Zim se sorprendió ante eso

Tal y como eres me gustas… Mi alíen… -Susurro Dib besando los labios de su Irken entre cortos besos, Zim enternecido sonrió y con manos hábiles se quito los anteojos que cubrían sus hermosos ojos oji-rosa, eran brillantes como un rubí, Dib lo miro a los ojos, sonrió y beso la frente de Zim, de eso, se concentro en la tarea del pecho del alíen, bajo un poco y lamio con delicadeza el pecho de Zim, Zim gemía de placer y se ahogaba en sus propios gritos. Dib lamia lujurioso el pecho de Zim mientras que una mano acariciaba su suave cintura, y la otra se encargaba de acariciar y pellizcar la piel del pecho de Zim, Zim no resistía mas, hasta que sintió algo en su vientre que lo golpeara suavemente, Zim curioso se asomo un poco y al parecer, era el miembro escondido de Dib que golpeaba su vientre, al parecer, Dib se excitaba con tocar el cuerpo del alíen.

Di-Dib…- Gimió Zim

Si Zim? –Dib paro de lamer a Zim para poder escuchar su dulce voz

Q-Que es lo que sigue además de esto…? –Susurro Zim curioso

Dib se quedo callado, pero de eso, beso entrecortado los labios del alíen, este le sonrió y se separo un poco de él, Zim no sabia que haría Dib en ese momento, pero de eso, noto que Dib se desabrochaba los pantalones, Zim se ruborizo al verlo hacer eso, de eso, Dib se quito consigo la ropa interior, Zim se impresiono tanto al ver por primera vez la anatomía del humano…

… E-Es… Igual al mio… -Susurro muy quedito viendo de arriba abajo el cuerpo de Dib

Que cosa? –Dib se acerco a Zim y acaricio su mentón

… Al parecer… La anatomía humana es algo igual a los de un Irken… -Susurro Zim viendo a otro lado

… Porque no me muestras…? –Dib sonrió pícaro

… De acuerdo… -Dicho esto, Dib se alejó un poco de él, Zim se levanto poco a poco de la cama y dirigió sus manos a sus pantalones, tembloroso los tomo y se los bajaba poco a poco por el nerviosismo, Dib solo miraba fijamente su cuerpo y rostro, no podía haber pedido algo mejor que solo estar con el amor de su vida, de eso, Zim se quito los pantalones junto con la ropa interior

Tenias razón… -Susurro Dib acercándose a Zim- Es igual al nuestro –Dicho esto, Dib beso los labios de Zim con ternura, Zim no pudo resistir y correspondió el beso abrazando a Dib y juntándolo mas a el, al parecer quería mas, mucho mas, Dib sin separarse profundizo el beso haciéndolo mas pasional, Zim correspondía tímido mientras se agarraba del cuello de Dib, Dib lentamente tomo las caderas de Zim acomodándolo un poco hacia a el, Zim no sabia que iba a pasar pero no separaba sus labios de Dib

Zim… -Susurro Dib mirándole a los ojos

Huh…? –Zim lo miro de igual forma

Estas listo…? –Acaricio la mejilla de Zim

L-Listo…? –Zim se confundió, ¿listo para que? De eso, sintió que algo en su entrada, al parecer era un rose muy duro que acariciaba esa entrada oculta, Zim se sobresalto y gimió ante esa sensación

Q-Que es eso lo que se siente tan bien?! –Grito Zim de placer

Pronto lo sabrás… -Dib rozaba su miembro en la entrada de Zim, haciendo que este sacara gritos y gemidos de placer, pero para el, pronto se convertirían en gritos de dolor… -Zim… Estas totalmente seguro de que quieres proseguir?

Q-Quiero que sepas que te amo mucho Dib… -lo ve a los ojos- Asi que prosigue…

… De acuerdo Zim –Dib se acomoda en el, en el que el miembro pueda acomodarse- Pero quiero que sepas algo… -Se acerca a sus labios y susurra- Has invadido mi corazón.. –dicho estas palabras beso los labios de Zim, Zim correspondió pero de eso, sintió que algo se metía dentro de él, se dio cuenta de que Dib lo estaba invadiendo, Zim grito de dolor y arqueo la espalda por esa sensación dolorosa, Dib se preocupo por ello, asi que empezó a besar el cuello de Zim, Zim tenia dolor, pero por los besos de Dib se tranquilizaba poco a poco dejando de tensar parte del miembro, Zim sonrio y no paro de besarle el cuello mientras se tranquilizaba

D-Dib-Humano…-Gemia Zim

Si Zim… -Susurro Dib al ver a Zim

Me tranquilizas mucho… -Zim sonrio un poco sonrojado

Creo que ya es hora de la penetración…-Hablo Dib picaro

Q-QUE?! ACASO ES LO QUE YO SENTI?!- Zim grito asustado

Parece que si alíen –Dib sonrio acariciando su mentón y delineando con un dedo el pecho de Zim

N-No Dib! Dolera! Te doy lo que quieras pero no lo hagas! –Zim grito asustado

Jajajaja… Mi tontito Zim –Dib abrazo a Zim viéndolo a los ojos

Tontito?! A quien le dices tontito Dib-Apestoso?! –Zim se enojo, no sabia que pasaba pero esta molesto

Si ya te e penetrado –Susurro Dib acariciando su mejilla

Que ya que? –Zim sin notarlo y sentirlo, tenia el miembro de Dib metido por completo dentro de el, Zim se sorprendio y miro a Dib con amenaza- Tratastes de que tuviera miedo?! Dib-Apestoso pagaras! –Zim grito, pero al tensarse de enojo, sintió un dolor que lastimaba su interior- Aaagh! D-DUELE!

Dib beso sus labios, Zim quería separarse por el dolor pero con el beso de Dib, se relajaba poco a poco dejando de tensar el miembro dentro de él, casi sentía un poco de dolor, pero relajado.

Si te tensas te dolerá mi amor… -Dib abrazo a Zim- Avísame cuando quieras que empiece…

… De acuerdo… -Zim se relajo poco a poco, sus mejillas ardían por la sensación, sudaba un poco por la cercanía de cuerpos y mas que nada sentía un pequeño dolor dentro de el, pero aun asi, se relajo poco a poco. Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que Zim sintió un cosquilleo en su interior, dolia pero lo hacia sentir bien, de eso, se movió un poco para sentir esa deliciosa sensacion, Dib se dio cuenta de ello y con sus manos agarro el rostro de Zim

Parece que estas listo Zim… -Dib empezó a mover sus caderas con suma suavidad, Zim soltaba un quejido placentero con cada embestida suave que le daba, Zim soltaba unas cuantas lagrimas de dolor combinadas de placer, Dib besaba sus lagrimas y besaba su cuello para que se tranquilizara en cada momento, mientras que sus manos acariciaban el cuerpo verde del alíen mientras pellizcaba suavemente su pecho, Zim se mordía los labios por el placer que estaba recibiendo, duraron asi por varios minutos hasta que Dib empezó a acelerar el ritmo, no se preocuparía por nada, ya que Zim se acostumbró al ritmo en que el iba y se movia pocas veces junto con el, Dib seguía envistiendo con todas sus fuerzas que agarro las caderas de Zim con fuerza y dio una gran embestida que hizo que el Irken gimiera de dolor y placer, Zim se agarró de la espalda de Dib, y por la sensación dolorosa rasguñaba la espalda de Dib, a Dib le gustaba que hiciera eso, sentía tanto placer estar dentro del alíen junto con el dolor que le hacia el Irken a su espalda, es una experiencia nueva, pero deliciosa.

Había pasado casi una hora, Zim estaba recostado en la cama de Dib tapado con las sabanas por completo en su cuerpo, este miraba a Dib, Dib solo tenia la sabana hasta sus caderas, ellos se veian fijamente a los ojos, Zim lo miraba, no sabia que decir después de sentir una deliciosa experiencia, no dijo nada cuando terminaron, tampoco Dib, Dib veía también a Zim, era un silencio incomodo, pero de eso, Dib sonrió sonrojado al ver la cara de Zim, el Irken se ruborizo al ver que Dib le sonreía, asi que sonrio junto con el, Zim se acerco a el y acurruco su cabeza al pecho de Dib, Dib lo abrazo acariciando su espalda con una mano y con la otra la cabeza de Zim

::FIN DEL FLASHBACK::

Zim con tan solo recordarlo… No sabia en que pensar ahora, este tomo su celular con fuerza, lo apretó con mucha rabia y lo lanzo al suelo, por suerte no se rompió ya que estaban las sabanas cercas para amortiguar su caída, Zim agacho su espalda viendo el celular caído…

"_Oye, te echo de menos… Tu a mi no?"_

"_Siempre e estado esperando tu llamada"_

Zim recogio su celular y lo miraba fijamente, lo miraba atento por unos minutos por si Dib podría responder en ese momento. Lo abrió, pero nada…

"_Puede que quizás me odies…"_

Zim suspiro y lo cerro, de eso, empezó a pensar que talvez Dib no lo llamara… Por sus defectos…

"_Dime que es lo que realmente no te gusto de mi…"_

Zim pensaba… El es un alíen de otro planeta que le gusta conquistar planetas… Para el tenia muchos defectos….

"_Por ejemplo… ¿Fue porque hablando soy molesto?_

Zim siempre se molestaba y siempre decía cosas sin sentido y se molestaba por cosas simples y inventaba pretextos sobre cosas sin entender

"¿_O porque soy demasiado orgulloso?"_

Zim todo el tiempo se preocupaba por si mismo, siempre pensaba en el, solo en el, se creía el mejor de todos sus compañeros, se creía el mas fuerte, se creía listo, se creía mucho

"_¿O porque… A veces digo cosas malas?"_

Zim siempre decía cosas malas sobre Dib en el pasado, y aunque ya eran novios aun asi decía cosas malas que lo sacaban de quicio

"_¿O talvez fueron mis celos?"_

Cuando Dib y Zim andaban juntos, en veces habían algunas chicas o chicos que eran amigos de Dib, Zim se ponía celoso y los amenazaba por si se acercaban de nuevo a el

"_¿Porque parezco ser infantil?"_

"_¿Por qué soy bajito?"_

"_¿Por qué no tengo un buen cuerpo?"_

"_¿Es porque no tengo cabello de verdad?"_

"_OH YA SE…¿Es porque pierdo el control demasiado rápido?"_

"_Oye… Te prometo…Que puedo cambiar, lo prometo!"_

Zim saco lagrimas de tristeza, ya no quería pensar mas en sus defectos, talvez por eso Dib ya no quizo hablarle por ello, tenia las mejillas rojas por llorar, tenia los ojos muy cristalizados por sus lagrimas y tenia una cara de desespero y tristeza

"_Te echo de menos… Tu a mi no?"_

"_Siempre e estado esperando tu llamada"_

"_(¿Quién eres tu?) Tengo miedo de que me digas eso"_

Zim se cubrió el rostro dejando su celular a un lado, empezó a llorar con desespero, mientras en su celular, la imagen de fondo que tenia su celular, era de Dib y Zim abrazándose felizmente mientras que Minialce estaba en la cabeza de Zim y Gir mostraba su cara en la foto.

Zim triste tomo su celular, lo dejo sobre la cama, este seguía llorando por ello, hasta que escondio su rostro en la cama cubriéndose con los brazos… Para el… Ya no tenia esperanzas de estar feliz…

"_Ya no tengo valor para llamarte…"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

El celular empezó a sonar, tenia un timbre de música muy alto, la música era pegajosa, tenia el timbre de "Kokoro – Kiseki" de los Kagamine (a Zim le gusta Vocaloíd según para mi XD)

Eh…? –Zim abrió los ojos por llorar

Zim levanto su rostro sorprendido por el volumen, fijo su vista al celular y se sorprendio aun mas, era el timbre de llamada, la pantalla superior del celular decía "Dib-Amor", Zim se levanto el rostro impresionado, Dib lo estaba llamando

Es imposible… -Susurro Zim parpadeando dos veces por si no fuera un sueño, miro de nuevo el celular, y claro que no era un sueño..

Ghn… -Zim tomo el celular y se puso rojo de lo nervioso que estaba, cerro los ojos fuertemente… Abrió el celular, y se lo poso en la cabeza casi de sus antenas…

… Hola? –Hablo Zim a su celular…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Zim solto lagrimas de alegría, su cara sonrio como nunca, sus ojos brillaban por las lagrimas… Su novio, su amor, su alma, su ángel, su adoracion… Su Dib… Lo estaba llamando…

FIN

_**AJHDKHJKDSNHKJSJSAKDNASKLBAB NAJNSHJAKBNAJ D:! WTF! EN ESCRIBIR ESTO ME TARDE UNA SEMANA! PERO AL FIN… AL FIN LO TERMINE! MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAAA!... Aun no puedo creer que he escrito un capitulo Lemon Yaoi o/oU Jajajaja bueno, ojala me comenten porfavoooor y díganme si les gusto el Lemon… Para ver si hago mas ¬w¬ ay que mente tan pervertida la mia jajajajaja XD Byeeeee!**_


End file.
